


One Night With a Vulcan (And a Human)

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: After Star Trek 2009, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, May/December Relationship, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Romance, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: After the defeat of Nero, Jim spends a memorable night with Spock Prime
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 79
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

_This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect the utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honor to award you with this commendation. By Starfleet Order Two-Eight Four Five Five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief._

Jim had felt like celebrating after he’d gone through the ceremony where Pike had handed over command of the Enterprise officially, but to his disappointment, no one wanted to join him.

“Oh. Sorry, Jim. I kind of made plans with—”

“No, no, it’s okay, Bones.”

“I just didn’t think about it. Tomorrow?”

“Sure.” He smiled.

Sulu was a no too. “I have this date with this great guy named Ben. Sorry, Captain. I really like him and—”

Pike had been wheeled away by his wife, Una.

Even Scotty said with his first time back on Earth in many years, he and Keenser had made other plans.

And if Jim felt oddly bereft, well, what could he do?

As he made to depart from the Academy, thinking he’d just grab something to eat, and a bottle of booze, and celebrate himself, he spotted Spock with Uhura. They were walking together and Uhura was talking animatedly, waving her hands.

Jim hadn’t even other bothered asking them. Why put himself through what could only be negative?

But then he spotted the other Spock, the one from Delta Vega, who had been so kind to him. The one who had treated him like he was someone very special.

For a long time, Jim watched him from a distance, vaguely aware he might seem like a stalker or something. But in that moment he felt so sad and a little bit vulnerable.

After a bit, he lost sight of the Vulcan, and with a resigned sigh, Jim stepped off campus to go get himself food and drink. But then he spotted the Vulcan and he appeared to be waiting for something.

“Hi.”

“Hello Jim. You are alone?”

“Yep. Kind of as usual, really.”

“Hmm.”

“You waiting for someone?”

“Indeed I am. You.”

Jim laughed. “Me?”

He inclined his head. “Indeed. My hotel is not far from here. Would you care to accompany me?”

Momentarily stunned, Jim didn’t move. “Really?”

“Unless you would rather not.”

“Oh no. I mean, yes, I’d like to.”

“This way then.”

Jim couldn’t believe his good fortune, but he followed after the older Spock. In a way it was difficult to think of him as Spock, considering the other one, but Jim supposed this Spock had the name and DNA and all that first.

So, yes.

Spock.

“Are you hungry, Jim?” Spock asked them as they walked along.

“Yeah.”

“We will pick you up something from the hotel restaurant. I have recently dined.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“It is no trouble. A hamburger?”

Jim laughed. “How did you know?”

Spock shrugged. “I have some experience.” He stopped in front of a luxury hotel. “This is it. The Federation did insist on putting me up here. It is too much, really.”’

Jim smiled. “Well deserved if you ask me.”

They went inside and stopped at the restaurant.

****

“Mm. That was insanely good.” Jim wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Thanks. You didn’t have to. Really.”

Spock waved this away. “It was nothing. A simple thing. And as you said earlier, well-deserved.”

For some reason, Jim flushed with pleasure. And he was rather embarrassed by it.

They were seated in the “living room” area of Spock’s suite. And it really was. He could sort of see why Spock thought it was a bit much.

It was a Penthouse.

When they’d first arrived, Spock had shown him the separate bedroom with the king-sized bed with a bathroom bigger than Jim’s dorm room. It had one of those big tubs that had a whirlpool. With a separate glass shower big enough to fit the entire bridge crew of the Enterprise.

Hardly any exaggeration.

There was also a full sized kitchen as well as the living room and a magnificent outdoor deck with a view of all of San Francisco.

Jim had thought about sitting out on the deck, but the evening was turning to night, the sky darkening and the temperature dropping.

“Something is on your mind, tell me.”

Jim shook his head. “No, not really.”

“Jim.”

“Well.” He shrugged and looked away. Then looked back at the coffee table where his trash was from his burger. “I should…clean this up.”

“Jim. I will get that later.”

But Jim ignored him and rose from the couch, picking up the trash. Spock reached out and closed his fingers over Jim’s wrist.

Jim’s gaze flew to his. He felt his bottom lip quiver and knew he was in danger of a ridiculous emotional display. He tugged and Spock let go. He averted his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to dispose of the trash.

His back to the entrance to the kitchen, he was still aware Spock had followed him. He blew out a breath. Turned around.

To find Spock standing very close to him. So close Jim swore he could feel the warmth of his body.

“Why are you so different?” Jim whispered.

“Then who, Jim?”

“Everyone.”

“Explain.”

“You…you treat me with…I don’t even know. Awe, maybe. Like I matter. Like I’m someone very special. Different than everyone I’ve ever known. And I…”

He took a step closer. Reached out and put his hands on Spock’s arms.

“I want what he had.”

“Jim?”

His moistened his lips. “I saw…so many things in that meld on Delta Vega. Things I want. I know…”

Spock put a hand to Jim’s face. Spread his fingers across the cheek, but it wasn’t quite a meld. It was still almost unbearably intimate. Jim knew he was shaking, and he just couldn’t help it.

“What do you want, Jim?”

Jim’s breath hitched. “Anything you can give me.”


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time, Spock remained silent and Jim figured maybe he said the wrong thing. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. And his brain was already replaying everything and wondering how he could backtrack or say something different.

“I can give you a lot,” Spock said, softly. “But I don’t know if you are prepared for all that entails.”

“Meaning?”

“I…miss those that are no longer with me.”

“Him, you mean.”

“Jim, yes. So very much. But I have missed him for a long time. Having you…you are him. And being with you might be more intense than you are prepared for.”

“I’m prepared for anything,” Jim insisted.

“I doubt that. Jim, you remember how you reacted to the emotional transference on Delta Vega. That is a fraction of my grief. I am not certain I can control it as well as I did then. Not if we are intimate.”

“I’m willing to take that risk. I saw…the way you felt. God, Spock, I’ve never known that depth of feeling with anyone. I probably never will again.” Jim paused and looked down. “The Spock here…he still hates me.”

“Jim…”

“He does. I already heard that he’s not sticking around. He’s going off to help Vulcans and I get that, I do. So he’s never going to be in my life. Not like you were with your Jim.” He bit his lip. “I understand if you don’t want to go there, though. I don’t want to make you feel any worse. Grieve anymore.”

Spock sighed. “That life I knew before can never be obtained again. It is gone. A fact I have learned to accept. Not only is my bondmate gone, but so are friends and family that I had. Here, my very planet is gone. Because of me.”

Jim put his hands up to Spock’s face, not exactly mirroring what Spock was doing to his, more of holding Spock’s jaw. “You said that before and it’s still not true. It’s because of Nero. Not you.”

“If I…”

“No,” Jim said sharply. “He’s-he’s taken so much from both of us. If we can…have even one night where no one matters but the two of us, isn’t that worth something?”

“Yes.”

“All I know is that before I ran into you tonight I was feeling kind of…friendless. And maybe that wasn’t fair. None of them owed me a celebration or anything. I just thought after we beat everything, and the Earth was saved…”

“I saw you at the ceremony and it was well-deserved.”

“You did? I didn’t see you there.”

“I watched from above. I didn’t want to interfere.”

“You couldn’t.”

“This is not my time, Jim. I cannot or will not directly interfere with what you and the others face in this life.”

Jim blew out a breath. “Does that mean…”

“No. What we do tonight, between us, that is for us to decide.” Spock rubbed his thumb against Jim’s cheek. “But tomorrow, I leave to help establish a colony for Vulcan.”

“And I captain the Enterprise.”

“Yes.”

“So—”

“All I can offer you is tonight, Jim, and it will need to be enough for both of us.”

Jim held Spock’s gaze, warm brown eyes full of such kindness and affection. If this is all he would ever know of love, this kind of love, even if it was born from this Spock’s affection for another Jim, then he would take it.

“Okay.” He paused. “I’m yours.”

Now that he said the words, he felt shaky and uncertain. And also excited. Could any guy be more mixed up then him?

But Spock took his hands then, and the hands holding Jim’s felt warm, soft and strong. If Spock noticed him trembling, he chose not to comment.

The mystery of where he was being led was soon solved as Spock headed in the direction of the suite’s bedroom.

Jim was vaguely nervous and he didn’t know why. He wasn’t sexually inexperienced with either gender. He’d never been with anyone as incredible as Spock, surely.

“You have no need to be trepidatious, Jim,” Spock said, as though reading Jim’s thoughts. They were touching, so maybe. “We can go however slowly or quickly you desire.”

And a bad thought occurred to Jim.

“Crap.”

An eyebrow shot up in question as they made it through the doorway and over to the bed.

“Lube. Uh. For the…” He moistened his lips, feeling embarrassed. “You know.”

“I do indeed. Fortunately, Vulcan members secrete a lubrication that is most effective for this occasion.”

He said it so matter-of-factly that it forced a laugh out of Jim. Or maybe he was just stupidly giddy or something.

Spock paused. “That is if you are willing to—”

Jim nodded rapidly. “Yes! I mean…” He cleared his throat. “Absolutely.”

He let out a somewhat shattered breath, released Spock’s hands, stepped back and pulled his cadet’s shirt off over his head.

Jim was aware Spock’s dark eyes were on him, watching him intensely. Like he was the only person in the whole universe or something and honestly that stare, that look, that feeling aroused him to a fever pitch.

His cock had grown hard and lengthened, painfully trapped in his briefs and pants.

As if knowing his thoughts once more, Spock’s gaze drifted downward to Jim’s crotch, to the prominent bulge there.

“Allow me,” Spock murmured.

He moved close to Jim, his fingers nimble as he undid the fastenings to Jim’s uniform pants. Once they were undone, Spock pushed them down Jim’s legs to his knees. Then he moved a hand to Jim’s still brief covered erection, grasping Jim through the material.

He gasped at the contact, growing impossibly harder. 

“Spock, I’m gonna come if you keep that up.”

Up went that eyebrow again. “Is that not the point?”

He moaned as strong fingers gripped him. “Yes, but…”

“It is wise to take the edge off, Jim. We have all night. Unless you have somewhere else to be?”

Jim shook his head mutely.

“Excellent.”

Spock shoved Jim’s briefs down to join his pants at his knees. And when next Spock disappeared from standing beside him to kneel on the floor in front of him, Jim fought with himself to protest.

But such a protest died on his lips as a hot mouth engulfed his cock, drawing out a cry instead.

Jim’s hands reached for Spock’s shoulders. Whether to push him away or some other reason, Jim forgot, for soon his hands went to Spock’s head, fingers threading through silky gray hair, holding the Vulcan to him as he expertly deep-throated Jim.

The edge off, for sure. Because it wasn’t long, with such expert care, before Jim was thrusting vigorously, eagerly, not even bothering to keep the moans at bay.

He came far too fast, flooding Spock’s mouth, who continued to suck long after Jim was sure there was nothing left to milk from his sated cock.

Jim collapsed to his knees beside Spock, panting, shaking and weak.

“Wow.”

“I am glad you approve.”

He laughed then and fell completely down on the carpeted floor, staring up at the ceiling.

“If you do not mind, however, I would prefer to transfer to the bed for the rest.”

Jim swallowed. He felt lightheaded. “Yeah. When I can move.” 


	3. Chapter 3

A part of Spock could not help but ask himself what he was doing playing around with this young version of Jim. He certainly hadn’t intended to do so when they’d parted on Delta Vega.

He had assumed he would not meet the young man again, not before he left Earth to establish the colony.

But then he’d spotted Jim from a distance after he’d watched Jim’s ceremony. He looked so sad and alone that Spock had found that he could not simply walk away.

And so here he was.

With Jim in his bed.

But only that small part was truly reluctant. Most of him felt very drawn to this version of Jim, bright and handsome and with blue eyes and a keen vulnerability he tried desperately to hide.

If his young counterpart was too blind and foolish that he would continue to ignore Jim’s vulnerability and desperation, Spock would not.

He could not.

Jim was his T’hy’la, always.

It had been many many years since Spock had such a young lover. Besides this Jim was different in other ways from his Jim other than those blue blue eyes.

He liked to be cared for, cherished, pleasured. He was more passive in bed, more giving in some ways, but also willing to take whatever Spock wished to give to him. Spock’s lost Jim was far more controlling in bed. And though Spock appreciated that very much in those days, he had no objection whatsoever to taking the control himself now.

They’d moved to the bed, now, after Spock had pleasured Jim’s cock. They were naked, both of them, and each lying on their side facing each other, making no particular move yet to fully consummate things.

That would come very soon, for Spock was almost unbearably aroused and young Jim was flushed with shining eyes, plump kissable lips, and a bubble but that begged to be taken.

Spock ran his hands up and down Jim’s surprisingly warm skin, learning each mole, each freckle, each imperfection that became a perfection, as Spock explored.

He was beautiful like this, young and expectant.

Jim smiled then, a question in his eyes. “What?”

Spock shook his head. “I merely wonder how long I can continue to resist you.”

Jim laughed. “I’m certainly not asking you to.”

“It is merely that I was quite enjoying watching you and touching you.”

Jim put a hand on Spock’s hip. “I’m ready when you are.”

“So you have recovered?”

“Uh-huh.” Jim grinned. “Do you want me to…?”

Spock shook his head quickly. “Not yet. Perhaps later when you are incapable of more strenuous activities.”

He shifted positions then so that he rose above Jim, one arm on either side of Jim’s shoulders.

Spock was not a sentimental being by nature. Vulcan nature. And yet he felt vaguely that he committing Jim’s face to memory alongside that other Jim. Keeping those memories safe and treasured.

Jim blinked up at him. “Something wrong?”

Because, of course, Jim always looked for what was to come, what would knock him off his feet once more.

“Nothing, T’hy’la. There is nothing.”

He leaned down and kissed those plump, irresistible lips, stealing the breath that hitched out from Jim’s lungs.

Spock was already leaking the lubricant to use to ready Jim, but rather than rush things, he took one of Jim’s hands and brought it to Spock’s erection, urging him silently to grasp and stroke it.

Jim opened his mouth to Spock’s tongue, his fingers closing around Spock’s hardness. His eyes were half-closed, only a slice of blue showing.

Eventually Spock could not stand the overstimulation of Jim’s finger stroking his length. He gasped and pulled away from Jim for a moment, choosing that time to flip Jim over onto his stomach.

“Is this all right, Jim?” Spock asked as he scooped up wetness from his erection and made to part Jim’s cheeks.

“Yes, please.” Jim arched up, rounded cheeks spreading as he parted his legs to give Spock better access to his hole.

Spock slipped a finger into Jim, waiting to see if it caused any discomfort to the human, but other than a slight huff of breath, Jim seemed to accept the intrusion readily. He pushed and pulled his finger inside for a few moments, and then carefully added a second finger. The only reaction from Jim was a similar huff and arching back to take the fingers probing him deeper.

Spock decided a third finger did not seem to be needed, so he slipped his fingers out and then placed himself directly above Jim. One hand bracing himself on the bed, the other on Jim’s hipbone, Spock pushed inside the hole between Jim’s parted cheeks.

On a ragged moan, Spock seated himself all the way into Jim, waiting for the adjustment for both of them before beginning to thrust. It didn’t take long for Jim to push back against him, urging him on with his body and pants of air into the pillow he now buried his face in.

Spock needed no further invitation and he thrust deep. He set a rather punishing pace inside Jim, but Jim seemed fully able to take it, and encouraged it by thrusting his ass back against Spock every time Spock pounded in.

At the end, as they both neared climax, they were a mess of tangled sheets, blankets and limbs. Spock moved the hand that rested on Jim’s hip up to Jim’s face, spreading out there. Joining their minds as he joined their bodies.

Jim’s mind was a beautiful sunny landscape, warm and inviting, like sun shining on sand, reflecting off the ocean. Spock tried not to invade too much, for he knew his own mind wasn’t nearly as delightful.

And yet, Jim’s mind accepted him in, welcoming him, embracing him, his thoughts, his grief.

Spock barely registered the tears that fell on his own cheeks even as he came, rushing, flowing into Jim with an aching pounding, powerful release.

Spock came to with Jim’s hand on his jaw, his blue eyes showing his concern.

“Are you all right?”

“Did I pass out?”

“Yeah. Are you all right?” Jim asked again.

Spock exhaled quietly, slowly. He felt…good. As though Jim had taken on much of his pain and grief, though surely he knew that was not possible.

“I am well, Jim. Very well indeed.

Jim smiled then. “Want something? Tea maybe?”

“Yes. It might be good to take a brief respite from our activities.

Jim laughed at that and it warmed him.

They got out of bed, redressed, and headed out to the kitchen. Jim kept holding Spock’s hands as they prepared tea and Spock kept letting him.

Spock could not imagine what Sarek, his father, his own universe’s father, would think of him and his behavior now.

And yet, Spock found he did not care.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the couch in the hotel suite together having their tea gave Spock a chance to really study Jim. He was still bruised and battered from his recent battles with Nero and his crew. There was even slight finger shaped bruising around his throat. Spock was well aware that had come from his young counterpart.

There was still an element of weary sorrow in those unfamiliar blue eyes. Spock supposed his most recent meld with Jim had not helped with that.

“Have you spoken with your mother since you returned to Earth?”

“Yeah, a little bit. Just before the assembly. She was glad to know I was in one piece.” Jim smiled crookedly. “Somewhat.”

“That reminds me. Did you get your injuries checked?”

“Bones came at me with at least a dozen hypos. I’m okay.”

Spock hesitated, but the said, softly, “You do not have to be strong for me, Jim.”

Jim shook his head. “Maybe not. But I have to be strong for me.”

“Oh?”

“Nobody else will be, you know?” Jim shrugged.

Spock realized in this last meld with Jim, he’d gotten some transference from Jim as well. He frowned. “Your stepfather…”

Jim snorted. “That bastard. Gone, thankfully.” At Spock’s raised eyebrows, Jim smirked. “Not dead or anything. Just dumped by Mom. She had enough after I got back from Tar…somewhere he sent me.”

“Tarsus IV.”

Jim’s gaze flew to Spock’s face. “How did you…oh. He-um-he went there?”

“Indeed. Under decidedly different circumstances. His mother had a job there and Jim went to live with her. He witnessed the atrocities Kodos inflicted on the citizens.” Spock paused. “As did you?”

“Mm. My stepfather had a sister working on Tarsus IV. He sent me to stay there after Sam left and he couldn’t handle me by himself since Mom was off planet. She did her best, being sent some kid she didn’t even know, and she wasn’t really like Frank, thankfully, but it was just a bad place. Anyway, after it was all over, Mom flipped out and got rid of his ass.”

Spock nodded. “For that I am glad. Too bad she did not before he hurt you.”

Jim shrugged. “Water under the bridge, right?”

Spock studied Jim’s face. He didn’t exactly look like he was about to cave in from stress or grief, and yet, Spock knew that somehow during their last meld Jim had done _something_. His own stress and grief was quite muted. An interesting experience.

Most humans were psi-null and should not be able to do what Jim clearly must have.

“I would like to examine your mind, if you have no objection.”

He expected that Jim would question him, but somewhat to Spock’s surprise, Jim hesitated only briefly before nodding.

“I wish to ascertain if I did harm to you when we melded earlier,” Spock found himself explaining anyway.

Jim nodded again. “You didn’t but go ahead.”

Still as Spock put his fingers on Jim’s face he hesitated to delve into this human’s mind. Jim, of all beings, he never wished to harm. And this Jim, despite his protestations, was more vulnerable than Spock was used to.

He must have hesitated too long though because Jim sighed and looked more than a little exasperated. “I’m not as fragile as you seem to think.”

“You are not at all fragile in my mind, Jim. Please do not misunderstand. I believe you to be extremely brave and strong. I am merely perplexed.”

“Well that’s nothing new,” Jim said jokingly. “I perplex lots of people.”

Spock’s lips twitched. “What I mean is…there was emotional transference this time as there was in our initial meld on Delta Vega, but…”

“But?”

“The transference was not the same.” Spock took a deep breath. “It was more as though I transferred much of my grief, the brunt of it, to…you.” He shook his head. “It is not, by no means, gone but it is very much muted. Quite manageable. I have not experienced the like before. And it should not be possible.”

“No?”

“At least with a psi-null individual. Which is why I would like to examine your mind. You will feel nothing but perhaps a certain light pressure.”

“I’ve already given you permission, Spock. Do what you will.” Jim smiled faintly. “For some reason, I trust you.”

“I am gratified.”

Seeing no other reason to delay, Spock’s fingertips pressed into the meld points on Jim’s cheek and he whispered the words, “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

Last time there had been just the barest of pushback from Jim’s brain when Spock melded with him on Delta Vega, but this time, that hesitance was gone and he joined his mind with Jim’s easily.

At first Spock was hit with Jim’s thoughts and memories at a frenetic pace, lashing at him like waves on sand, but Spock pushed back, gently, soothingly, until the waves because soft, gentle, and allowed Spock to move past them, with a sense of calm sympathy for some of it.

But Spock pressed on, searching for his own memories, his own grief, and where it had been stashed away. It took a bit but he found it, safely stored, as though behind a door, Jim’s own mind protected from the worst of it himself, but saved and cherished from Spock’s.

And as he continued to examine this safe place behind a figurative door in Jim’s mind, Spock came to realize that Jim had acted as an empath had, taking on that tremendous grief Spock felt, and yet not removing it, but making it manageable, and for them both.

At first he was surprised that Jim had such an empathetic ability, but the more he searched through the enigmatic landscape there, the more the knowledge of why occurred to him.

_T’hy’la._

It should have occurred to him that any Jim Kirk would be his, Spock’s, T’hy’la, and therefore capable of such things with him. But not with just anyone, since, in truth, normally he was psi-null.

His own Jim, the one from his universe, had never become this advanced in this technique. Perhaps he had fought the connection more than this young Jim had, and in the end Spock had so little time with the Jim from his time. And less time, Spock supposed, with this one.

And yet any time spent with Jim Kirk was to be treasured above all things.

He could tell that Jim was tiring, and so, with some reluctance, Spock retreated, though he should like to spend hours melded with this extraordinary mind, until he had withdrawn entirely, but not without leaving an intimate caress there that Spock hoped would soothe Jim for some time to come.

When Spock lowered his hand from Jim’s face, Jim opened his eyes, gazing at Spock with eyes as blue as the ocean waves he’d come across in Jim’s mind.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes, I did.”

_For so many years, Jim, you do not know._

But Spock did not say that out loud. Would not unjustly burden one so young, who would be moving into a different future than the one Spock was about to embark on.

Not for the first time, Spock could only think that his young counterpart was a fool, and he hoped, that in time, he would realize it himself. He made a note to speak with the younger one on the morrow before he himself departed for the colony.

“There is no damage to your mind from our earlier meld, and in fact, you are quite remarkable in your compatibility with mine,” Spock said, choosing not to tell him more than that.

“And the emotional transference of your grief?”

“You have handled it well.” Spock paused. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Jim smiled. “I’m not overwhelmed if that’s what you think. Not like the last time.”

“Excellent. I can tell, though, that I have made you tired, and I believe we should return to bed.”

“Yeah?”

“For sleep.”

Jim chuckled at that. “I’m pretty sure I can sleep tomorrow or whatever. But I definitely agree to returning to bed.”

When they returned to the bedroom, Spock found himself unexpectedly hungry to be with Jim again, in this physical sense, and so they came together, naked and urgent, moving together and within, parting and never parted.

They were finally forced to rest, with Spock lying on his back, holding Jim close to him, stroking the young human’s back as he dozed off in Spock’s arms.

“T’hy’la,” he whispered, when he was certain Jim slept.

But of course, Jim asked, “What is that anyway?”

“It is my hope, that someday you will know,” Spock answered, tightening his hold on Jim.

Finally, Jim did fall asleep, but Spock did not, not completely. His mind was too full of memories past, and the new ones he had just made. He had not anticipated holding Jim Kirk in his arms again, for that life had been over for some time. It was Spock’s experience that one’s existence was made up of several lives lead. His young life, his Starfleet life, his life with Jim, his ambassadorial duties, and now this, whatever this was, and however long he had.

And this, this moment was a gift he would treasure for the rest of his days.

“I love you.”

He spoke softly so that he would not wake Jim, but he put his fingers on Jim’s face once more so that the love would be felt.

****

Jim wasn’t entirely surprised he woke alone. He suspected the older Spock wasn’t very good at goodbyes. For that matter, neither was Jim.

He found a note.

_This place is yours for the day. No need to leave until six this evening. I have arranged it for you. There is appropriate food for you waiting in the kitchen. You have my gratitude and my affection, always._

_Spock._

Jim made his way out to the kitchen and saw there was a breakfast spread the likes of which could have fed ten people. And a carafe of coffee. He went for that, poured himself a cup and wandered to the sliding glass window. He took the coffee with him out onto the balcony that overlooked the city. He could see Starfleet Academy and then HQ beyond that.

Jim closed his eyes, touched his temple, feeling the fleeting touch of Spock.

_T’hy’la_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this latest version of my guilty pleasure, Jim Kirk/Spock Prime.

**Author's Note:**

> Should have this done within a couple weeks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(fanart) One Night With a Vulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691193) by [sciencebluefeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings)




End file.
